1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rectangular box frame made of a set of bars which may be partially or completely closed by panels to form storage units, and in which certain of the bars of adjacent units slideably interfit to permit removal of the units from a stack or wall like structure.
2. The Prior Art
Modular cabinet assemblies are known in the art and include devices which consist of a plurality of rectangular cabinets formed of wood or plastic and open at the front. These are arranged stacked one upon another to form a wall for use as a decorative storage device, or room divider. Since the cabinets rest upon each other without interlocking; they cannot be used drawer fashion and intermediate cabinets cannot be removed without collapse of the upper cabinets in the wall.
Another cabinet assembly is revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,936 as comprising a plurality of wooden boxes open at the front and having four sides formed with external wedge-shaped tongues and grooves, the tongues of one box slideably interfitting the grooves of another box. In this construction the wedge shape given the tongues is meant to lock the cabinets from movement once attached to a support shelf or wall. The described construction is expensive and does not lend itself to multiple types of use.
Still another known construction involves the building of a frame of metal or wood about fibreboard tubes in a wall structure and inserting cardboard drawers into the tubes of the wall. These drawers, utilized as filing units, are individually removable, but they are not of attractive appearance. The frame being separate from the drawers adds greatly to the expense.